


Later Tonight

by benoitblanc



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: But it's just some innocent cute fluff, F/M, Gen, Peter and Reader are super awkward
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:27:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23385247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/benoitblanc/pseuds/benoitblanc
Summary: Drabble where you agree to go out with Peter for coffee, who you have (obvious) feelings for.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	Later Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> This is just some innocent fluff, I hope you all enjoy it !

“Earth to Y/N, are you even listening to me?” You heard from beside you, drawing your attention to MJ, who was sitting beside you and holding a graduated cylinder full of green liquid. 

“Yeah- wait, no. I wasn’t, sorry. I got distracted.” You explained sheepishly.

“Stare at Peter after class, for now, we need to do this project.” She said, pointing her hand to the beaker that she needed to pour the liquid into.

“What- I wasn’t-” 

“I could see you, I have eyes, Y/N. Pick up the beaker please.” She responded, and you nodded and picked up the beaker.

“I was just staring in his direction, not at him- I was thinking about… things.” You said with faux-defiance.

“Things? What things? If you could work up the courage to ask him to prom? Those things?” MJ teased as she poured the chemical into the beaker.

“I wasn’t thinking about Peter.” You responded as set the beaker down onto the table and took out your paper and a pen from your bag.

“No, well then what were you thinking about? Come on, Y/N, you can’t lie to me.” She responded, doing the same thing as you and starting to answer the questions on the paper. 

“Fine, I was staring at Peter.” You finally gave in, continuing to answer questions but glancing up to make sure that nobody could hear your conversation.  
“I know, no need to tell me. The bell’s about the ring, want to video chat while we finish this later?” She asked, dropping her pen.

“Why don’t you just come over?” You asked, clicking the pen back in place and putting it inside your bag. 

“That’s even better, I’ll be over at four.” 

“Great, just one rule,” You started, turning to MJ who had her eyebrows raised. “No talking about Peter.” You finished, causing her to laugh.

“Fine, only if you promise not to think about him the entire time,” MJ said, standing up and putting her paper in her bag, swinging it over her back; you did the same.

“I-” You were cut off by the professor.

“The bell is about to ring, just leave your experiments on the desk and fill out the paperwork for homework.” The professor said, barely looking up from their computer. 

“See you later,” MJ said as she walked out of the classroom. 

You pushed your chair in, beginning to walk towards the door before your eyes found Ned and Peter. You were friends with both of them, but ever since you realized you had feelings for Peter it had become hard to speak to them naturally, but you really wanted to.

“Hey, Y/N!” Peter said, rather excitedly drawing you from your thoughts as you walked over to him, a smile covering your face.

“Peter! I feel like we never talk anymore,” You said, breaking the tension that you felt within yourself as you walked out of class with him. 

“I know- Uh, what about- are you busy later?” Peter said, his voice getting somewhat high at the end of his sentence.

“Later today? I- yeah I-” You cut yourself off, remembering that you promised to see MJ at four. “I’m free until four, I have to finish this paper with MJ at four.” 

“What about five, we can get coffee.”

“Five? Yeah, five works-” You were cut off again, this time by Ned.

“Why don’t you just go after school and take an Uber?” he asked, seemingly disappointed in you two for being so… illogical.

“Oh, yeah that sounds better.” Peter said, turning to see what you thought.

“Yeah- okay, I’ll pay for the Uber.” You said, walking into your last period class and turning back to look at Peter and Ned. 

“You have this class, don’t you?” Ned asked, walking across the hall to his class.

Peter nodded and walked into class with you, sitting beside you at one of the tables. This was nothing out of the ordinary, you were friends. But something seemed off, Peter seemed nervous. 

“Are you okay?” You asked as you took your bag off and set it on the table, watching Peter as his legs fidgeted up and down. 

“Yeah I’m good-” Peter replied, but you could tell he was lying.

You nodded, pretending to believe him. But you didn’t say anything. It was difficult to make it through the class, making sure to contact Uber halfway through to pick you both up at the time school ended. The class dragged on, especially when your face heated up every time your hand, arm or leg accidentally touched Peter. But the bell rang, and you both made your way to the parking lot to find the Uber you called.

“Can we go to the Cafe at the end of this block?” You asked as you sat down in the backseat of the car, the man nodding and waiting for Peter to get in.

The car ride lasted about ten minutes, it probably would have been shorter had the traffic not been so crazy on the way to the shop. 

You went through the process with the Uber, making sure to rate the driver, before getting out of the car and going into the coffee shop. There was no line, for once, but you assumed that was because you had never been to the shop this early. 

“Can I get a vanilla latte?” You asked, turning to Peter to order.

“I’ll get the same,” He said, holding out his money to the cashier. 

“You don’t have to pay for me-” You said, trying to get your wallet out.

“I want to, don’t worry,” Peter said, and you nodded, letting him pay and giving the cashier your names for them to call.

“Thank you,” You said to Peter as you followed him to one of the tables by the window, setting your bag down beside the chair you sat across from Peter.

“I wanted to pay, it’s okay. But… I kind of wanted to ask you something.” Peter said, and you could tell he was getting nervous again.

“What is it? You can ask me anything, Peter.” 

He seemed to catch his breath and nod before spitting it out, “I was… I was wondering if this could- be… if it could be like a… date?” His voice was so soft you wouldn’t have heard him had he not been sitting at the same table as you.

“Y-Yes, I’d like that.” You replied, your face blazing hot but at that moment you didn’t care.

The barista called your names and you both went up to get your coffees before turning to Peter. 

“You live on the same street as me, don’t you?” You asked him, and Peter nodded as he took a sip of his coffee. 

“I bet we could be home before four if we walked together, maybe… maybe we could go for dinner after I finish my homework?” You asked him.

Peter’s eyes seem to get wide, his cheeks turning a light shade of pink before he nodded. “Yes please- I mean, yeah, yeah, that sounds nice,” Peter said, trying to make himself seem less awkward.

“Great,” You said with a laugh as you picked up your bag, walking out of the coffee shop into the streets of Queens with Peter. “It’s a date, then.” 

You walked with Peter, one hand on your coffee and the other with your hands tangled together. This felt perfect, to perfect to be true, but you knew that it was. Maybe it was the new warmth of the early spring in New York, or maybe it was being so close to Peter, but you felt like everything was perfect. 

It took about an hour to get back to your house, only being stopped by about three vendors that wanted to sell the two of you flowers. You had run out of coffee about ten minutes ago, Peter had finished his much quicker. but when you got back to your apartment with only five minutes to spare you were sort of sad that you wouldn’t see Peter for another few hours. 

As your eyes met Peter’s when you turned to look at him it was as if the noises of the city faded away, and there was only one thing on your mind - and you couldn’t stop yourself from saying it.

“Not to sound forward, but can I kiss you?” You asked rather gently but feeling your face heat up again with the realization of what you had just asked.

“Yes- I’d like that.” He replied. 

You raised your hand to rest on Peter’s cheek, his hand resting sort of awkwardly on your hip before both of your lips met.

The kiss was sweet, soft and not rushed. You could taste the vanilla of the coffee you had both finished on Peter, and the feeling of his lips against yours was something you hoped to never forget. But you both pulled back when you heard someone clearing their throat.

You turned to see MJ, her eyes wide as she watched the both of you jump apart. 

“I’ll see you later-” Peter said to you, nodding awkwardly in MJ’s direction as he quickly went back to his apartment, which was only two buildings down from yours.

MJ said nothing as you two walked into your apartment, walking into your bedroom and sitting down on the bed as she turned to face you.

“I know you said no talking about Peter, but I think you legally have to tell me what I just witnessed.”

**Author's Note:**

> i don't know if anyone would be interested but i would be totally down to write a drabble about their actual date xx


End file.
